HTTYD: Community style! 2
by Dawnbreaker Dragon
Summary: Yo! It's Dawnbreaker, back with another story like this! It's a story where EVERYONE can participate by writing a chapter for it. The first one was a success and I'm hoping on seeing a lot of new and old faces on this one! I know this doesn't explain the content but the first chapter is short and explains it all real fast :D (Reading the first story is not necessary, not related!)
1. Chapter -1: Rules!

**YO-HO-HOO! I'ts yer favorite Dawnbreaker here with another community style story I've been talking about!**

**If you're new to this story or this concept in common, you're in the right place reading this because I'm always looking for new readers and WRITERS for these stories (Yes, you can become the writer of this story but I'll explain it a bit later in this note)**

**This is NOT related to the first story so if you're new, you're welcome in that case as well!**

**And for those who have the idea on how this works and want to join, you might want to skip to the "Practical stuff"**

**So, let's begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>So First of all for the new and enthusiastic readers and writers, <span>WHAT IS THIS STORY?<br>**

_**= Basically this is a story where I write ONLY ONE chapter as a prologue and each and every other chapter is written by a DIFFERENT AUTHOR. Interested, no? Well here's some reasons to join in to the fun!**_

**- I've been getting nothing but good feedback from all the writers and reviewers of the first story I made with this concept (HTTYD: Community style!)**

**- When you join you get to join the work created by the whole community (or at least the community that is reading this anyway) and you get to be a part of it!**

**- You get free advertising on your own stories as you can post your own author's notes after you chapter (no, I'm not banning those xD)**

**- You get to watch how different authors continue the story from your chapter, it's especially great if you add some sort of a plot-twister and you get to see how the others use it to their advantage.**

**- You don't need to be experienced or even too skilled of a writer as I will help you correct all the inconsistencies in your plot, spelling and possibly grammar as well (I'm Finnish so I'm not promising 100% accurate work on that but at least so far people have been happy)**

**- It doesn't take too much time as the chapter doesn't even need to be that long (recommendation is around 1000-3000 words but I can let that slide a lot :D, more of that in the practical stuff section)**

**-You get to work with me! YEY! xD**

**-It's honestly so much fun, just ask any of the previous writers of the first story (based on feedback)**

**- And also you'll be getting a shoutout in the end of the story (not that it matters after all these other goodies)**

**- And of course, it's all super easy and you can ask me or any other writer of the story help at any moment. (For example, having trouble with a poem the last author wrote on the previous chap, ASK HIM/HER!)**

**...**

**Convinced already? Want to give it a shot? Just PM me if you want to join or ask anything but remember to read the practical stuff first.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PRACTICAL STUFF!<strong>_

**1) Chapter length can vary a lot and I'll let it slide quite a bit but I would still like to request that all the chapter would be AT LEAST 700 words long, also the maximum amount of words is unlimited BUT it would be good if it stayed under 5000 words**

**2) Time for each author to write the chapter is AT MAX 2 WEEKS But the recommended time I would like to have each chapter is ONE WEEK. If you do not manage to write the chapter within 2 weeks, you will be moved to the end of the waiting line. If you PM me and tell me you're going to take just a few extra days, we can discuss that. Also if you think you won't be able to write a chapter withing the given time or just don't feel like writing at the moment, PM me in that case as well.**

**3) You can call dibs on a chapter number and I'll put your name up in the list on the corresponding chapter**

**4) When it's your turn to write, I'll PM you so don't worry about missing your turn by accident (unless you don't open your email ofc)**

**5) Once your chapter is complete, you can send it to me via docX or PM (you can use other methods as well but I'm not saying I can use them all myself)**

**6) After I've read the chapter, I will send you my feedback on it and any suggestions of change I have.**

**7) You can't write any random stuff that doesn't fit in the story at all. Humor is always good of course but nothing like: "Then it started raining fiery frogs and everyone died"**

**8) You CAN add OC's to the story but they should almost always play a side role or not have a deep background so it'll be easier for the other authors to adapt him/her to the story and add pieces to his personality a bit by bit. (A good example are all the OC's in the previous story)**

**9) Adding important items, creating stories within the story and adding mysteries like strange poems IS ALLOWED, but you might have to be prepared to explain them to other authors after you**

**10) And of course, you can sign up for a chapter by PM'ing me or through a review but remember that writing a chapter requires that you have an account on Fanfiction or otherwise I can't reply back to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>SO! If you're feeling interested, send me a PM! It would be a really nice Birthday present for me as MY B-day is coming up this Friday on the 5th!<strong>

**The prologue should be up within a week of this Rules Chapter.**

**The genre will be decided by you guys but I'll probably start it of with something like a drama/action or something... dunno, you'll see then**

**And yeah, you can sign in to this story AT ANY TIME so if you're not completely sure, read a few chapters first (granted that we get those few chapters first, we can't have EVERYONE be uncertain xD )**

* * *

><p><strong>- Dawnbreaker<strong>


	2. Chapter 0: Dawnbreaker Dragon (prologue)

**Ahh, it's finally time for me to write something once in a while. It's true I've been inactive on FF lately but I still hope I haven't lost my touch. Well, see for yourself:**

**This is placed BEFORE the events of the second movie so Stoick is still alive and Hiccup hasn't met his mother but Hiccup and the rest are already about the same age as they were in the film. Might as well be AU? dunno.**

* * *

><p>A clash of metal<p>

The sound of an iron hammer striking down on a piece of metal has always been one of my favorite sounds. Ever since I was little I've been working at the forge for Gobber, always tinkering with something of my own and usually getting yelled and bashed on the head because of it. As a young boy I was already learning the secrets of forging weapons, mastering the characteristics of iron, leather and wood. Of course back then it would only feel like a burden for me who was basically forced to work there to build up strength as the chief's only son. But in retrospect, without that experience I would have NEVER been able to become who I am now.

That is why I'm also grateful to Gobber for hanging in there with me, the hopeless kid who always messed up everything, the most hated person in on Berk. That is of course before I met Toothless and saved the village.

During the past few years the technical progress within the village and the ever growing friendship between the people and dragons have all left me with some much needed free time. Most of that time I use searching for new areas with Toothless but I have still dedicated some of that time working at the forge, in a place where I feel like I truly belong, aside from the sky with Toothless.

Speaking of whom, he must be at the dragon practice now with the others. Only to observe of course, he already knows everything I know.

I looked at the piece of metal I was hammering down to it's shape and my gaze almost instinctively moved to my hands and arms. Not only had the years of forging left them scarred and ever so slightly darker than the rest of the villagers' but my arms had also become strong as was originally intended. I may not have the physical properties of my father but the continuous work has developed my muscles in a way that I can pack more of a punch than it might seem on top. Apparently everyone else in the village has noticed as well because no one ever calls me by their favorite nickname "fishbone" anymore. Maybe it has something to do with the respect I've gained as well but only gods know the truth.

Well, there is ONE exception: Astrid. She kinda does what she pleases and that still includes punching me once in a while and calling me with the most imaginative names. Maybe my own imagination is rubbing on her a bit?

I hit the metal piece one last time before lifting it up with the tongs in my left hand and observed it's shape "Perfect!" The past few days I've been thinking about my mechanical leg and it has made me curious about what I could achieve with my body using these inventions and just yesterday I had started sketching something that I really wanted to try out. It would only be a prototype of course but if I ever managed to complete it, it would be pretty cool.

_"To fly like the dragons"_

I sunk the piece in the water container, followed by a loud sizzling sound as the metal cooled down drastically in the water. "I think this'll fit just fine.. hmm... next I need some leather and..."

"Hi Hiccup!"

I nearly threw the hammer straight toward the source of sound but managed to hold on to it in the end. In the doorway was Astrid, holding her favorite ax with a somewhat eager expression on her face.

"Oh hi Astrid, please don't scare me like that again, especially when I'm holding a hammer," I said as I placed down the hammer and the metal piece I had been working on "I assume you want the usual, the ax will be sharpened right after I'm finished something more... precise." I said and turned to her, patting my legs with my hands to get rid of any dust that had collected on them in the process.

"Well, that too. But I kind of came here to see you as well."

"Well what could that be about? Here to brag about your speed record with Stormfly? Or possible apologizing for hitting me with that shield the other day? Or possibly that time when.."

"Oh shush! You know that was an accident!"

"How can throwing a shield more than 20 meters and hitting the only non-grass object on the grassland count as an accident!?" I yelled in a way that was not mad but not too kind either.

"I was only meaning to scare you..."

"Well you sure did! Well it doesn't matter. What was it that you came here for?" I asked, piling up the sketches that I had scattered all over the table, each one containing a different design for various objects for the village or personal use.

"Well, I know you've been mapping out the areas around Berk and I would REALLY love to see the map you've drawn." She said placing the other end of her ax on the ground and leaning on it while taking a casual expression as if she was asking something completely trivial like _"What's up?"_

"Astrid, you know it's not finished yet! haven't I told you! You'll be the first one to see it once it's complete!" I said turning to her and grabbing her by the arms. "Besides, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Aww, I don't care, just let me see it!" She said, shaking herself out of my grip and reaching for my flying suit where I usually held the map. That's when I panicked, no way she would get to touch THAT! I managed to grab her hand just before she reached the pocket but I was a bit too careless and swung her arm harder than I intended and it made contact with the suit. A few springs bounced out and straight onto the dirt below.

"Aw come on! That thing is fragile! I've told you not to get all violent around it!"

"That was your fault! and I'm not being violent! And besides, why make it look like armor if it's so fragile!"

"Natural response about the violence, sorry. But it was still your fault for trying to reach for the pocket!"

"You don't have to protect it so eagerly!"

"Ok ok, stop, stop... I know I'm going to lose an argument to you if it comes down to stamina. How about we just forget about it?"

"Fine, but you owe me one!" She said, crossing her arms and started pouting

"Don't give me that face! Ugh! Fine! But for what? What do I owe you for? My suit is gonna take some fixing because of yo... never mind." I stopped after remembering what I just had said about arguing with Astrid. "How about I take you to one of the places I've visited with Toothless. It's not showing the whole map but at least you'll get to see something nice I've found."

"I knew you'd understand!" She said and punched my arm but after that she also quickly gave me a small hug and left the forge, leaving me with a feeling that was all she ever came here for. She even took the ax away with her and didn't leave it behind to be sharpened!"See you today at nightfall!"

"Yeah, sure thing!" I shouted after her. "Sheesh... I can't let Astrid know about the stone. Even I don't know what is yet..." I thought and glanced at my flight suit. *sigh* I think I'll call it a day after fixing that.

I picked up the suit from the chair and placed it on the table. I searched it with my eyes and noticed the barely noticeable bulge on one of it's pockets near the one with the map. I wanted to open the pocket SO badly and examine the thing but I wouldn't allow myself "That just has to wait. I don't want THAT happening anymore. I'm not going to lose a friend again, even for a short time.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Dawnbreaker note:<span> Well, What do you think? I honestly re-read it at least three times to make sure I had everything alright and each time I added/removed something.**_

_** I kind of wanted to make it peaceful and neutral but to add something that could possible help in the beginning of the story (Trip with Astrid/ the stone). I know this leads the story a bit more than the prologue that I wrote for the first story but I'm pretty pleased with this. It's been a LONG time since I've seen anything related to HTTYD so the characters might be just a bit OOC. Dunno.**_

_**I'm still accepting new writers for this story (Obviously) But I have to say I was surprised by the amount of writers I got just from the rules chapter, NINE! Can you believe it, NINE authors from that chapter! AWESOME!**_

_**And if anyone wants to check out the first story, be my guest! It has an extremely interesting and a bit complicated storyline and it makes a good example of what these stories can be.**_

_**The writer list for this story has also been published on my profile so get reserving chapters and get your name up there!**_

_**Tomorrow is my birthday and I'm SO happy to get this out before that. It kind of resembles a milestone for me in a way. Yeah, I know I haven't finished two of my stories or written or read much anything but due to these community fictions I've been relatively busy on FF anyway. Just answering your PMs and such. Not that I complain, I love t!**_

_**- Dawnbreaker**_


	3. Chapter 1: Devil Fox Girl

_**Dawnbreaker note: Yo! It's me finally bringing out the first chapter for this!**_

_**I'm REALLY sorry for Devil Fox Girl for publishing this with the changes I made without your permission but you didn't reply to me in 11 days! As for the readers, this is exactly the storyline she wrote, my changes are just quality of life ones.**_

_**Also a thing or two before we start.**_

_**It would be AWESOME if one of you guys did a community style- type of story because I would really like to participate myself. And also, HAPPY NEW YEAR (in case I don't publish anything else before it)**_

_**And now, to the story. ENJOY and remember to review the author's work!**_

* * *

><p><strong>So uh.. Hey, I'm Fox and this is the first time I've ever done this but hey, it seemed like fun. As I'm writing this I'm using what little free time I get away from studying for my finals. Oh well. Thanks to Dawnbreaker I can set this up however I want... sorta. For you others who are joining, have fun after I'm done. I'm playing it out as Astrid and you others can swap it up if you want.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Astrid<strong>

There are at least two things I know about Hiccup. One, he's always doing something odd or suspicious. Two, I always get involved.

I scowled at the ground and kicked a few stones away. Stormfly watched me curiously but didn't leave her position on top of the ridge. What was taking Hiccup so long? I said nightfall right? I glanced at the peeking stars that were just barely visible through the dark clouds. Was it just me or had the weather been getting weirder these past few days?

Whatever, I don't care. It had been kinda funny when I hit Hiccup earlier so I guess it makes up for him being so late. I gazed at the slowly darkening night sky and sighed.

I wasn't given much more time to dwell in my thoughts because Hiccup finally showed up with Toothless.

Those two are almost always together. Flying or training, always something. "Hi Astrid, sorry we're late"

"Late? I assume I told you to come at nightfall right?"

"Yeah but it kind of still is. Besides, I had something to take care of"

"Hmph... I'll let it slide just this once" This is no time for an argument, I basically asked him here myself so I don't want to ruin it immediately"

"Ready to go then?"

I gave him a small nod and waved at Stormfly who looked disappointed because I wouldn't be riding her tonight. I'd never really want to admit this but I love flying with Hiccup and Toothless. If I told him now how I felt about him that idiot would never let it go.

As we took off I leaned back, opening my arms to feel the wind. Flying was the greatest thing in the world.

Hiccup stifled a laugh but I enjoyed this too much to hit him, at least for now.

"So where exactly are we going anyway?" I asked after a while.

"Somewhere cool."

Oh grrr him and his secrecy. I stared at his back and observed his movements but as he turned, my eyes immediately darted to his pockets which he had been quite eagerly protecting earlier today. I could even notice the slightest of bulge on one of them "What've you got in your pocket?" I tried asking casually.

"N – nothing."

"Don't lie to me Hiccup. You know you're bad at it"

"Sorry Astrid, this is something you can't see or have, sorry," great another secret.

"Aw come on Hiccup since when do you hide secrets from me?"

"Since I became a teenager."

"Boys."  
>"Girls."<p>

We weren't getting anywhere with arguing as usual so I shut up and decided to enjoy the flight. As toothless finally landed I could barely contain my joy. The place we landed on was one beautiful island.

Colorful flowers covering the ground and small drops of condensed moisture glistening on their petals. Not only that but a pure stream of water ran straight through the field, dividing it into two halves that both resembled each other like mirrors. The last lights of the setting sun made the place look like it was pulled straight away from a fairytale. Too bad I have never really had interest in fairytales. What truly interested me in this place was the jungle behind the flowery field. "You wanna go in there?"

"I thought you might ask. I've explored most of it but if you would like we COULD check out some of the places I haven't been to yet." He pulled out a map that looked a lot smaller than the map he was always trying to hide from me. I took a closer look and realized it was a map of this specific island and indeed not the original large map.

"Yeah that sounds nice," I said while trying to figure out his drawings and figured I could trick him a bit while he was focused on something else "Any chance you are gonna let me see what's in your pocket now?."

"Why are you being so persistent?" Ok, didn't work.

"Because Hiccup, I want to know what you are hiding from me," I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Don't make me threaten you."

"Threaten me with what, you hit me with your ax."

"YES!"

"God's Astrid you are just so frustrating. And besides, you don't even have your ax right now!"

"Who's the frustrating one here? And I don't need an ax to hurt you anyway, you know that."

We both glared at each while Toothless sat back on his haunches watching us. I'm stronger than him, I could easily beat him in a fight, but of course he was pretty clever so he could probably escape. Or not, he IS kind of slow. Plus he had toothless of course. I regretted not allowing Stormfly to come. I might be able to beat up Hiccup but him and his dragon... not so much. Dang this sucks.

I kicked some of the flowers out of the ground in frustration and stormed down the field, muttering a stream of colorful words.

I could hear Hiccup running to catch up. "Astrid, hey Astrid wait up!"

"What now Hiccup." I turned around just to have Hiccup slam into me.

I was surprised by the sudden impact so I couldn't brace for it and so Hiccup and I ended up on the ground, together. "Well this is awkward."

"Ya think?" I muttered shoving him off of me and stood up.

"What do you want Hiccup," I shot an especially nasty look at him and tried to look as threatening as possible.

"I'm sorry."

"I figured you were."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, whoever is next I hope I set it up good enough for you. This is Fox, saying I have a history and geometry final to study for, bye.<strong>


	4. Chapter 2: LittleZbot

**Hey, everyone! LittleZbot's here, and he's brought cookies! Don't worry, they were store-bought. If you get indigestion, blame the store. Unless you gave it to yourself. Then you are a very bad person and you shouldn't be getting nice little cookies from nice little elves. Like me. Except I'm nothing like an elf. Okay, so the only prior experience I've had with writing for HTTYD was writing a single chapter in the last community fic, in which I completely broke a few minds, probably including the next writer. Luckily, this one's mysteries are a bit more broad, though no less confusing. Enjoy!**

**Wow, that was long.**

* * *

><p><em>Great job<em>, Hiccup told himself.

He'd finally worked up the courage to tell Astrid what had happened…_back then_… and now, after that little moment, he'd found himself as tongue-tied as ever.

Astrid glared at him. "So? What is it?"

"Um, er, well, you see, Astrid, uh, last week, well, Toothless sorta just…oh, nevermind, it's not important." Well, _that_ was a lie. It was _very_ important. So important, in fact, that Hiccup decided that he would much prefer telling Astrid when she was in a better mood. I mean, she was still going to kill him, but maybe it wouldn't be so slow and torturous.

"Hey," he said, attempting to change the topic. "That incredible stream right in the center of the island? It goes right through the jungle, and there's this spot right in the middle. It's really cool, and all the water pours right over the edge. Do you want to see it?"

Astrid was glaring at him suspiciously, but slowly nodded.

"Okay, then," Hiccup said, obviously relieved.

After telling Toothless to stay, Hiccup led Astrid through the jungle. As jungles wen, it was pretty tame. No dragons and no animals. The most threatening thing they noticed were a few carnivorous flowers, although, to be fair, those flowers were pretty scary, being big enough to swallow a Viking whole and all.

It wasn't long before they reached the spot Hiccup was talking about. It was both gorgeous and frightening. Gorgeous because it seemed like every unique flower and plant was gathered here in the perfect arrangement. Frightening because there was a giant, gaping hole right in the center, next to the stream, where both sides seemed to flow toward each other and out the hole.

"How does that even work?" Astrid asked, spellbound.

"I try not to think about it," was Hiccup's answer. He turned around and picked a flower. "What do you think of this one?" he asked her.

Astrid took it and sniffed.

"It smells great. Will it bite my nose off?"

"Probably not."

One of her eyebrows rose. "I'll take your word for it."

Hiccup sat down and sighed, almost unhappily.

"Hey, Astrid-" he began.

"Shh," Astrid silenced him, raising a finger to his mouth.

"Wha-"

"SHH!"

They listened in silence for a minute. Nothing seemed too unusual, and Toothless hadn't warned them of any danger. Hiccup had learned, though, to trust Astrid's instincts. On occasion, he thought they were better than a dragon's.

Astrid took her finger down and seemed to relax again.

"What was it?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing," Astrid replied. "I just though I heard-"

She didn't finish that sentence, on account of a blowdart suddenly flying through the air and striking her neck, sending her into a daze that quickly turned into sleep.

As she fell to the ground, Hiccup instantly reached for his sword, only now realizing he had left it back home. He looked up at the sky.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" he shouted to the gods.

They didn't answer.

Hiccup's attention immediately went back to the blowdarts as one narrowly missed him. He whirled around to the clump of bushes where the darts were coming from, having no idea what he was going to do, but planning to do something all the same.

Another blowdart shot out. Hiccup ducked just in time. He grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it at the bushes as hard as he could. He heard the stone hit something and a cry came from the bushes. He grabbed another stone, just in case, and slowly went over to the bushes to see what it was that kept shooting at them. He carefully parted the bushes and looked through.

There was nothing there.

Hiccup breathed out a sigh of relief, though he knew he should, by all accounts, be worried. If whoever it was that was shooting blowdarts at them wasn't there, where was he?

Hiccup found the answer to that fairly quickly.

Someone jumped onto him, bringing him to the ground, with one arm wrapped around him, attempting to choke Hiccup. But, as much as he didn't look like it, Hiccup had Viking blood in him, and choking a Viking was no easy task. Hiccup jabbed the person's arm with his elbow, forcing him to let go. He tried to throw a punch, but it was easily caught by the person attacking him.

Hiccup finally got a good look at him. He was small, no more than six inches taller than Hiccup himself, but he was strong. He wore leather and fur clothes - much like the ones from Berk. He was wearing a full-faced leather mask that didn't look like it would let him see to well, or breathe well for that matter. But, obviously he was easily able to spot Hiccup and he didn't seem to be dying. Hiccup assumed that it was the specific design of the mask that allowed that. It didn't offer much protection, but it worked well to conceal his identity.

Hiccup wasn't able to take in much more as he was picked up by the rim of his shirt and thrown into a cluster of plants. _Carnivorous_ plants. Hiccup yelped as he rolled out of the way of one plant as it struck exactly where he had just been. Hiccup jumped back out of the bushes, turning around his face his foe. Except his foe wasn't there.

He was standing on top of one of the carnivorous plants.

_How does he move that fast? He's everywhere!_ Thought Hiccup.

Then, shockingly, the stranger snapped the plant's head right off of its stem. Snapped it right off of a stem that was probably a foot in diameter with no trouble. And then he threw the head, which probably weighed at least half a ton, directly at Hiccup. The head had not died yet, since it was a plant, and now Hiccup was the first thing it thought of as a snack. And there was no way for Hiccup to avoid it.

Hiccup cringed, closed his eyes and whispered "Odin help us."

_Boom!_

The head exploded it a bright blue light, and there was Toothless, snarling at the stranger.

There weren't many other times Hiccup was this grateful to see his dragon. There were a lot of things he knew abut Toothless, but one was that you did NOT mess with his master unless you liked the idea of being obliterated. Now the stranger was in the position, and Hiccup knew that no matter how good this guy was, Toothless was better.

The stranger looked from Hiccup to Toothless. Then he did what they least expected. He slowly removed his mask. And as unexpected as that was, it was nothing compared to the shock that came next.

The stranger's face was Hiccup's. They could have been twins.

Instantly, Toothless' look changed from one of anger to one of confusion. The stranger took the opportunity to make his escape. He ran over and dived down the hole, uttering three words in Hiccup's voice as he fell through the clouds:

"Don't use it!"

Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other, having no idea what had just happened. Hiccup could usually read his dragon's face, and now it told him that they both were just as surprised by this turn of events. Hiccup's hand went protectively to the stone in his pocket. Somehow, he knew it was connected to this.

A groan from behind them caught them by surprise.

"What the heck just happened?" Astrid shouted groggily. Luckily, it appeared that the darts were just sleep darts.

Hiccup and Toothless shared another glance.

"Um, we've got something to tell you. It's sort of weird," Hiccup began.

…

Stoic was not known for taking leisurely strolls around the neighborhood. That tended to change whenever Hiccup left for an extra-long ride with Toothless. He enjoyed the time away from his son and, more importantly, his dragon. While Stoic had accepted Toothless into the family, it had been with some reluctance, and, as ashamed as he was to say it, Stoic still did not fully trust that dragon. So, when they left, he would often go outside, maybe into the forest, maybe up to the dock, or really anywhere that fresh air and clear thoughts could be found.

So you can imagine how he felt when he finally came back to find his house burned to the ground.

"What…in Thor's name…happened to my house?!" he shouted. He didn't iat for an answer, but ran off to find Gobber.

When he did, Gobber was in the workshop, as usual.

"Gobber, where's Hiccup?" Gobber eyed him warily. Usually, if Stoic burst in here without warning, it meant something crazy was going to happen, and he was going to be a part of it.

"As far's I know, he's still with his dragon."

Stoic grumbled. "I'm going after him."

Gobber sighed, and got up. Of course, he was expected to join his great leader. They'd been friends since they were little, so of course whenever the chief did something stupid, he'd do it with him. That went for distracting the Red Death, and, of course, finding Hiccup whenever he got lost.

Without another word, the two of them left.

…

In the woods, there were three pairs of eyes watching everything. Waiting for the boy. When he came, he would regret it.

And that was why they'd given him the stone in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was pretty short compared to my last chapter. Well, it is just the second chapter, so I didn't have much to work with if I wanted to leave the next writer something to do.<strong>

**But still! A Hiccup-Look-alike. A burned house. Two Vikings on an island, two Vikings out to find them. Three people/creatures/things that don't seem very friendly. Something tells me this story is going to be pretty good.**

**Best of luck to the next writer!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Dawnbreaker Note:<span> Wow, Okay, it appears the stone is involved in something much bigger than I thought myself... I can share my own version in some of these author's notes but now is not the time for that.**_

_**Thanks to LittleZbot for writing this chapter and good luck to the next author!**_

_**-Dawnbreaker**_

_**Btw, if you didn't notice, everyone's chapters have been moved up one spot so the person who was supposed to write chapter 4 is next! I'll PM ye of course.**_


	5. Chapter 3: Madhuntr

**So then boys and girls, dragons and dragonesses, human and non-human and so on. I had the honor to write the third chapter of this interesting idea. Originally I was destined for chap 4 but who cares, couldn't have been better for me ^^. Anyways, this chapter might not be the easiest to understand, when I first sent it to Dawn he had to read it 3 times before he got the clue ^^. But that´s who I am, I wanna make People think about the stuff they read but leave enough room for their own imagination. So then, let´s get reading guys ^^.**

* * *

><p>"Why? Why didn't I just tell him the truth?" There he was, a figure in the dark in a cove that he now lived in for nearly 2000 years. It was his curse to live that long. To see his beloved die and remember it. "Why do the gods hate me?" He asked more to himself than to anyone else. "Why did I get these powers if I couldn't use them to rescue the ones closest to me? I can't let him make the same mistake or let him suffer the same fate."<p>

He got out an old book and browsed through the pages of his drawings. There were several ones of his best friend, but from about 2000 years ago. Their last battle was the end of him while he had survived. In fact, he was the only one to survive what happened that fateful day. From then on he was broken, he didn't want to go on, but the stone kept him alive. But not only his friend and family died that day, his whole world did. The cove was the last place on the world with the last grass and the last tree, but no real life, only him and those things were still alive.

These things had stolen the stone and gave it to his younger self. They somehow managed to open this portal into that world that was way back in time. But it wasn't the past of my world, it was an alternate reality. A reality these things wanted to destroy, just like his world. But he wouldn't allow that to happen again. He had to do something, he had to talk to that other Hiccup. He already told him not to use the stone and if the Hiccup was anything like him, he would understand it. But then, there were still those creatures from that other reality that he needed to take care of.

"Let's get back." He said and spread two jet black wings from his back and headed for the portal on the other island.

**Astrid.**

Hiccup tried to explain what had happened when she was unconscious but she couldn't really believe him.  
>"You wanna tell me that there was someone who looked like you, told you not to use IT. And jumped into the hole and disappeared?"<p>

"Yes, pretty much like that." Hiccup replied. Toothless watched the two, still a bit confused about the happening earlier. Astrid tried to get her head around this and came to a conclusion.

"By IT, I bet he meant this thing your hiding from me." Hiccup flinched at that but tried to cover it.

"Uhm, ah, no?" Like always, he was a bad liar.

"Don't try to cover it up Hiccup. Show me the thing already before I punch you harder then I normally would." Astrid threatened. Hiccup thought about it. He really wanted show her the stone but... Bang.

"Ow, Astrid." He rubbed his arm where she hit him.

"That was just a warning." She said slow and even more threatening then before while raising her fist again.

"OK OK. No need to get violent... _again_" He reached for the object in one of his pockets, pulled it out and showed it to Astrid.

"OK very funny Hiccup. Show me the real thing now." Astrid said not at all pleased.

"This is the thing. This stone is what it's all about." She didn't seem to believe it at all and had a really scary look on her face now. "Don't mess with me Hiccup. You know I hate that." "But it's the truth. This is no normal stone."

"Don't tell me it's a stone of good fortune." She said the last two words with great sarcasm.

"No it is not. More likely the opposite." Now Astrid was silent. Toothless used this moment to examine the object further, but as soon as he noticed what it was he bared his teeth and growled. He remembered that object very well and still knew what it was capable of.

"What's with toothless. It's just a stone." Astrid said while looking warily at said object. She didn't believe that this thing could do anything special, but she also knew that if toothless didn't like it, it was not good. "How long have you had this thing now?" Astrid asked him. Hiccup knew he couldn't hide it any longer so he told her everything he remembered.

"About a year now. You remember when I didn't came home for a month? A week before that I, found the stone. It was here, on this island. It was also on this island when I met him but something happened with the stone, and us, and I can't really remember. Somehow those memories are just like the distant masts of a ship out on see. You can see the top but not the main ship. My memories are just the top of the mast, I can't even Remember his name. All I know is that he was a good friend." Astrid didn't know what she should think of that. Hiccup had a friend they didn't know about and a stone with who knows what powers? And he was able to hide it for a whole year? Especially from her, when she was pretty observant and knew Hiccup well. "Why haven't you told me that earlier?" She asked him. Hiccup only sighed but said nothing. Toothless came to his rider and nuzzled him for comfort, but Hiccup just scratched him without the usual joy or thank in his eyes when his night fury nuzzled him. Right there Astrid knew, whatever it was he cant remember, it struck him deep. "Let's get back to the village, we should sort things out before we think anymore of this all or before that, other...guy..., comes back." Hiccup just nodded and mounted Toothless while Astrid took her seat right behind him. They flew back to Berk without a word spoken between them.

On the island Stoick was still looking for his son. In fact he searched the whole island at night together with Gobber. But they were unable to find him or his dragon. The sun was already peaking over the horizon when they crossed the treeline to the village right behind the chiefs house. Stoick not angry anymore about his burned down house, but more worried about his missing son. Gobber quickly noticed this and immediately spoke up.

"Don't worry friend. I bet the lad is fine. He is definitely out explorin' new lands with his night fury friend. So what could happen to him?" Stock just gave him a glare. He knew Gobber only tried to comfort him but he hated it when he did that.

"You know why. Even when toothless is with him he can't be safe. Just remember what it cost him when he ended the war, even with the dragon there he still lost his leg and only the gods know what he is really doing out there." Over the last years, Stoick not only kept up his role as Chief for the village, but also improved his role as a father. Being real proud of his son and trying to get him ready to be chief one day all together. But something he just worried way too much. "Ye know Gobber. He might not be the, well, Hiccup I once thought he is, but he still knows how to easily get into trouble." Just then he looked out over the village and saw a figure flying directly towards them. He needed a bit to recognize the figure with a man on it's back but finally noticed them.

Hiccup landed at his house, or where his house should have been, after setting down Astrid by her house. But now, he wondered where his own house went because everything that was left were some burned wooden beams and ash.

"HICCUP." he would recognize that voice even after Ragnarök. It was his dad, and he didn't sound too pleased. He looked over the remains of the house and saw his father with his friend Gobber by his side coming towards him. "Hey, dad. H-hows chiefing going?" He asked.

"Chiefing's gone good, until I wanted to go to bed and found my house like that and you went missing without a word, again." All the while toothless kept sniffing the remains of the house. Hiccup just thought he was somehow interested I the ash and so didn't care about it any further. "Well, dad, about that. I kind of, uuuh, promised Astrid to, show her and island and we, well, lost track of time." He said, trying to cover the slight lie. It seemed to work.

"Huuh. Boy, I don't wanna know what you are doing with Astrid on another Island. Your old enough for that now, but for Odin's sake tell me when you go. You remember that time last year when you were gone for a whole month without telling me?" "Yeah, I know. You got the whole village mount up and look for me." Hiccup replied. There was a little pause now and Gobber saw he chance to say Something.

"Well then. Hiccup back, still got most of his limbs, and is also tired from what I can see. Maybe we should all get some sleep now or else we might fall over on the spot." Hiccup could only agree and he really felt tired. But now that Gobber pointed it out, the sleepiness nearly overrun him. His eyelids got real heavy and he barely managed to stay awake now.

All the time they were talking, toothless was rummaging through the remains of the house. He smelled something, something familiar and something he couldn't really put anywhere. He smelt that whatever it was it was still there in between all the ash and the burned wood. But he also noticed that the people to his side were coming to an end and when he looked over the saw his friend nearly falling over. He had to stop his search for now, but he would definetly come back to find that thing.

Hiccup thouht a out sleeping right here and now. But maybe Astrid would provide him a bed.

"So then, I'll go ask Astrid if she got a spare bed for me since mine was burned. UAAAH." he let out a big yawn and that was too much for him. He leaned slightly backwards and started to fall over. But right behind him was a waiting toothless who just stopped rummaging through the ash of the house to catch his friend who was now lying with his back on his head. His feet dangling in front of the night fury's eyes. He jerked his head up and let Hiccup slide further backwards so he would practically sit in his saddle. Only that he was lying backwards and his feet were still on toothless head. "Would ye bring him over to Astrid's house?" Stoick asked Toothless. He rarely spoke with the dragon but when he did, it was more with an authoritative voice than with a gentle one. Toothless didn't like when the big man talked to him like that but he tolerated it. So he went on his way to Astrid's house to get Hiccup a proper bed to sleep while the chief and Gobber went to get some sleep themselves. Unbeknownst to them all, three pairs of eyes were watching them the whole time. "You smelled that? He must have met him." The first figure said.

"Impossible. How should he be able to get into this world?" Questioned the second figure.

"Maybe he know how to use the portal. Maybe he wants revenge. Oh no, what if he wants to kill us." The third figure nearly screamed.

"Ssssssh. Be quiet you idiot. We need to finish what we started. And not even him will stop us. Also, he would be the only one capable of and it's impossible that he can get here." The second figure spoke up again. With that, the three vanished into the forest, preparing their next steps.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Dawnbreaker note: <strong>__**As Mad said, I really did have to read this a few times to get a hang of what was really happening. But hey, brings you guys a bit of challenge I suppose. Some of you won't like it but it'll have to do :P**_

**_I originally planned to place a summary here about this chapter to make some things clear with this chapter but I came to an agreement with Mad that I wouldn't do and instead if anyone needs more information about this chapter, they should ask Madhuntr himself._**

**_Anyways, as I posted on my "Trials of the innocent" story, I'd like to say it here as well: If anyone of you guys or girls plays League of legends on the EUW server, it would be awesome to play with you, maybe even start a ranked team. My name there is Zardonyx._**

_**-Dawnbreaker**_


End file.
